Miss me much?
by theGirlster
Summary: It was the time of the year to say goodbyes, but Travis says he won't miss Katie while she's gone...at all. Not something that bodes well for their relationship. Tratie loaded!


**Please Review! All ssuggestions accepted!**

It was a bright sunny day at Camp Halfblood. Satyrs roamed the hills looking for dryads and nature spirits who were playing peek-a-boo in the wilderness. Chiron was busy with the departing demigods for it was the last day of summer vacation and many were returning home for the year. Mr.D had swigs of coke when he grew tired of snapping at the heroes.

A typical camp day.

Meanwhile, Katie Gardner, the sixteen year old girl with dark brown ringlets and violet eyes was tending to her strawberry plants in the field. She had to go home that day and she was going to miss her plants terribly.

"Hey, Katie-Kat!" someone called cheerfully.

Katie didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Only one person in the whole universe called her by that name. "Hey Travis!" she called without turning back.

Sure enough, Travis stoll sprinyed across the field and strolled over to her side. He sat on a big boulder and watched her gardening. "So... You're going home for the year?"

Katie paused momentarily and looked up at Travis. Immediately her heart did a little tap dance in her rib cage at the sight of his sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked down again blushing. Truth be told, she didn't really like Travis for a long time. She used to detest him to her very core. It seemed that Travis returned her feelings for he never missed an opportunity to bully her with his pranks or bicker with her. But like every cliché story, they had become friends... They still fought and argued, but were friends nonetheless, though Katie was beginning to feel something more than just friendship.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Katie said.

"Cool!"

Katie turned her head sharply to look at him. She didn't expect him to say _cool!_

She didn't know why but it kind of stung. She had expected a 'miss you' or 'call me' or at least a 'safe journey.'

But nooo! He said bye like it was no big deal at all.

Katie huffed. "That's all?"

"Yeah," Travis said. His brows furrowed in confusion making him look cute. "Why?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Katie snapped looking irritated. Abruptly she stood up and stalked away to her cabin complaining about boys. Travis shook his head looking mystified.

 _Girls!_

Katie burst into her cabin looking thunderous. Ignoring the raised brows of her siblings she marcjed over to jer bed and pulled out her suitcase. She began to fold her clothes and stuff them inside the case, but it looked more like she was trying to strangle the denim shorts and suffocate her orange tee shirt.

"Woah! Katie are you alright?" Miranda, Katie's half sister watched her warily.

Katie twisted a jumpsuit and looked up at her sister. "Of course I'm alright. I'm not at all upset about insensitive boys!" she mumbled.

Miranda gave her an amused look. "Oh, Travis," she said simply as if it explained Katie's bad mood.

Katie glared at Miranda which could have pulverised if she had laser vision. Katie threw in the remaining clothes and zipped the case angrily.

"Oh, geez! Calm down Katie," Miranda said sighing. "Do you really want to fight with him on your last day?"

Katie stopped and looked up. She sighed because Miranda was right. Katie didn't want to fight with Travis. Maybe she shouldn't overreact. After all, they were still just friends and she had no right to throw silly tantrums.

"You're right, Mindy! Thanks, I'll be back," Katie said.

She jogged to the Hermes cabin in search of Travis. Connor Stoll informed Katie that Travis would be by the lake and she walked over to the lake in pursuit of him.

She found Travis with the younger heroes as they were planning a paintball attack on the satyrs. A typical Travis action that made Katie smile inspite of herself.

"Poor satyrs," Katie said.

Travis turned around. He grinned when he saw Katie and walked to her. "You're back! Aren't you mad at me?"

"No," Katie admitted. "I didn't want to fight now."

Travis smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder, a perfectly friendly gesture but it made Katie's heart skip fast like a hammer on a nail. "Good! Especially because I don't why you were mad at me."

"Honestly, guys can be so clueless. Anyway, I'm leaving in an hour Travis."

"Okay."

"We won't be seeing each other for almost a year." Katie was trying to get Travis to say something. Anything.

"Yeah."

Katie wanted to smack his head. Travis was so infuriatingly dense. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted finally.

"Aww. That's sweet."

Now Katie was usually a peaceful girl who didn't like to yell or anything. But with Travis, she just wanged to throttle herself. Like, if a girl says that she's going to miss you, then you say it back to her... Unless of course you are planning to break up. "Okay, Travis Stoll. Let me say it straight. Aren't you going to miss me at all while I'm gone?"

There she said it!

But Travis just gave her a dumb look. "Um... Should I?"

That did it. Katie was so mad at him that she had to get up and run back to her cabin to keep herself from punching Travis. When she did reach her cabin, she flew to her bed and collapsed. She wasn't the fussy type, but it hurt quite a bit. She really like Travis but it looked like he didn't like her back. For Hades sake, he wouldn't even miss her while she was gone.

A few helpless tears ran down Katie's cheeks and she brushed them away absently.

"Argus is here! Chiron wants you to go to the van Katie," Lily said.

Katie stood up and pulled her wheelie suitcase on its wheel. It was time for her to leave. She wheeled her bag out silently not bothering to wave to her friends and siblings. She was almost to the van when Travis came running. He looked breathless from running and his hair was swept back. Almost instinctively Katie turned her back on him and looked away.

"Wait, Katie-Kat!" Travis wheezed, panting.

Katie pretended not to hear and kept walking. But Travis didn't let her go. He caught up with her easily. "Don't be mad."

"Fine."

"I'm going to really miss you."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"I mean it."

"Totally."

"Won't you talk to me?"

"No."

"Great. We don't have to talk."

Before Katie could comprehend Travis' statement, Travis leaned down and laid a kiss on her lips. Just as sudden as it began, he let go and stepped back, a cocky smile playing on his lips. The expression on Katie's stunned face was priceless.

"I'll see you next summer. Goodbye Katie, I'm going to really miss you. Call me soon amd have a safe journey."

Travis said all this amd winked at her before kissing the dumbstruck girl again and jogging off, leaving her staring after him in awe and surprise.

"Hey, Katie? Are you coming?" Percy yelled from inside the van.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. Don't break the spell," Annabeth muttered elbowing Percy in the ribs.

"I'm coming." Katie touched her lips and smiled lightly.

No one knew who she said that to... Travis or the van of waiting demigods.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
